vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emporio Ivankov
Summary Emporio Ivankov is known as the "Okama King", and an officer of the Revolutionary Army led by Monkey D. Dragon. He was introduced as an vanished prisoner of Impel Down, hiding with other "vanished" inmates who were hidden between the 5th and 6th levels of the prison in his "Newkama Land". It was not until Monkey D. Luffy arrived that Ivankov was convinced to assist with the rescue of Portgas D. Ace and to help Luffy escape the prison . Ivankov went with Luffy and Jinbe to Marineford, where they fought their way to try and rescue Ace. After the war, Ivankov went to his home at Momoiro Island, he met Sanji, who had previously been sent flying there by Bartholomew Kuma, and had his underlings train him for the duration of the time-skip. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher Name: Emporio Ivankov, or simply Iva Origin: One Piece Gender: Male normally, but can also change into a Female Age: Unknown Classification: Revolutionary, Okama, Escaped Impel Down inmate, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Biological Manipulation and Transformation with Horu Horu no Mi (Is capable of limited transformation), Limited Air Manipulation and Attack Reflection (via Death Wink), Size Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Danmaku (via Galaxy Wink). Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Stronger than Sanji. As one of the commanding officers of Dragon's Revolutionary Army, Ivankov should be at least this powerful, capable of going toe-to-toe with Vice-Admirals and similarly powerful opponents) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to evade Magellan's poison attacks, and could keep pace with Bartholomew Kuma for an extended period) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Large Town level Durability: At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended human radius due to size, at least one hundred meters with winks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Should be very intelligent due to Dragon acknowledging him by making him into an officer of the Revolutionary Army. Ivankov helped numerous inmates from Impel Down escape into a hidden section in the prison, where they lived in secret until eventually escaping, though Ivankov is often too focused on getting the attention of others that it leads to recklessness) Weaknesses: Ivankov is easily surprised and is often reckless. He sometimes becomes arrogant in the heat of battle, which has him drop his guard. Due to this, he lost to Magellan one-on-one, and was almost killed by Akainu. Standard Devil Fruit user weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Newkama Kempo: A fighting technique from the Kamabakka Kingdom, that Ivankov has likely mastered. *'Newkama Style: Aesthetic Art #44 Secret Technique - Dream-Strike-Condemn-Reverse Fist': A technique where Ivankov locks his fingers and jabs at his opponent rapidly. *'Winks': Ivankov has a variety of winks that he uses in combat. They are generated from Ivankov blinking one of his eyes, making his lashes generate strong shockwaves that can send opponents flying. **'Death Wink': Ivankov's standard wink, which sends a strong shockwave that damages opponents. It can be used in rapid succession. *'Ganmen Spectrum': Ivankov creates numerous projections of his face, making him harder to detect in the middle of combat. **'Galaxy Wink': After using Ganmen Spectrum, Ivankov unleashes numerous Death Winks from all directions onto his target. Horu-Horu no Mi (Horm-Horm Fruit): With this Devil Fruit, Ivankov can change the hormones within his, or other bodies. He has the ability to alter a person's physical form, such as drastically increasing the size of his head, and having the ability to change the gender of others. *'Hell Wink': After increasing the size of his head, Ivankov can generate a much more powerful variation of Death Wink. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Biology Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Humans Category:Tier 7